


Tumbling Down

by dedougal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Lydia catches Derek and Stiles, Erica is there to help out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbling Down

**Author's Note:**

> For the glorious heard_the_owl who pointed out that there wasn't enough femslash in Teen Wolf.

Lydia didn’t mean to spy or anything. She was just going to check something from the bestiary with Derek and had really really meant to knock. She was not expecting to see Stiles straddling Derek’s lap. Although he looked natural there. And Derek was shirtless, so there was always that. And they were making all kinds of sounds while kissing.

Lydia wasn’t blind and she certainly wasn’t stupid. She just didn’t expect this. That was her excuse, if they caught her. Watching. Still watching. Stiles looked hotter, less of a kid, as he rolled his hips and he was probably hard and Derek would be too and the age gap was huge but they were all kinds of hot together and Lydia had to stop watching soon or her brain might explode. And she had a lot of brains.

Backing out of the room seemed like the best idea at the time. She could make sure they hadn’t noticed her. Although the way Derek’s hands were roaming under Stiles’ t-shirt suggested that they were pretty much not going to notice anything other than each other anytime soon and there was a part of Lydia that wanted to stay and watch. It was very closely related to the part of her that wanted to sneak into the locker room after a lacrosse game and just…watch.

“Wouldn’t you like to be the jam in that sandwich?”

Lydia would forever deny that she was startled by the warmth of Erica up against her back, words dripping into her ear. The image Erica suggested flicked through her mind. Lydia shook her head. She liked the way they looked together. She was – oh god – actually happy for Stiles. Lydia turned and quietly shut the door behind her. Erica was still too close, warm. She smelled different. She no longer drowned herself in perfume and there was something wild and fresh about her. It wasn’t until she was leaning closer that Lydia realised she was chasing that scent.

Erica was halfway between freaked and smug when Lydia looked up at her. “I can smell it. You. Your…”

“Can’t say it, can’t do it,” Lydia taunted.

“You’re wet.” Erica upped the ante, stepping closer again. Her breasts brushed against Lydia’s arm as she leaned down to whisper in her ear. “I can smell your cunt.” Erica only stuttered a little at the word, lips stretching around it, drawing it out. Lydia felt the word like an electric shock, a burn racing through her blood.

“Yeah.” Her confidence, her cool disdain was slipping and she was Lydia Martin. She didn’t do shaken or stirred. She’d walked out of the woods naked and asked for clothes without batting an eyelash. No one needed to know how uncertain she could be behind closed doors. “So?”

Lydia made it halfway along the corridor before Erica seemed to realise she was leaving. Then Erica’s long leanness pressed her against the wall. “Do you think they did it like this? Derek likes to press Stiles up against walls after all.” Erica ground herself forward, crude and effective. Lydia’s adrenaline spiked, half fear and half that nameless heat. No. Lydia had better control than this. She didn’t press back, didn’t fight. And she definitely didn’t admit that the idea of Erica holding her down caused her to call that heat lust.

Erica’s mouth was at her throat, blunt teeth scraping her skin, finding one of Lydia’s hot spots. “I can bite you and you won’t change. I can scratch you open and you won’t be infected.” Erica drew the skin at the juncture of neck and shoulder into her mouth and sucked, just for a moment. She let it free and stepped back.

Lydia turned around. She wasn’t exactly afraid or even annoyed. She’d done the ‘make out with your friend to turn your boyfriends on’ thing a couple of times. It had always been hot. But this was Erica. And Erica had stopped looking entirely predatory and started looking a little scared. It was sweet. For all her wolfy goodness, Erica was still that insecure girl who Lydia had treated the worst way she knew how. She had pitied Erica. The perfect cherry red lipstick was smeared around Erica’s mouth, making her look like she was bleeding. Lydia was struck with the urge to kiss it away, see the warm pink suppleness of Erica’s mouth for herself. But she wasn’t doing this in the hallway. 

And Derek didn’t seem to be using his bedroom at present.

Lydia held out her hand and Erica stared at it a moment too long before stretching her own hand out timidly. Lydia finally ran through her bounteous supply of patience and grabbed at her, pulling her along, being the strong one. The idea of being permitted to take control over a big strong scary werewolf made her heart beat that little faster. Maybe this was how Stiles felt when he and Derek-

Lydia stopped thinking about that as Erica tumbled back on the dark sheets (because THAT was how emo Derek was) and worried her bottom lip between her teeth as Lydia crawled over her. “We can stop.” Lydia tried not to make it a dare but years of habit were hard to break. Erica’s eyes sparked, darkened, and then she was rolling them over, blonde hair falling like a curtain on either side of Lydia’s face. Lydia tipped her neck back, ready and waiting as Erica pushed down to kiss her.

It was too hard, too forceful at first. Lydia felt like Erica was trying to break her neck from the power of the kiss. Lydia wrapped some of Erica’s curls in her fist and pulled back with all her strength. Erica seemed to like it, softening the kiss with parted lips, a moan Lydia felt rather than heard. That was enough for Lydia to place her other hand hard on Erica’s hip and work her thigh in between Erica’s leg. She didn’t need to be gentle here and she suddenly stopped wanting to hold back, pretend to be mild, meek and the perfect girlfriend. Lydia surged up, rolling herself along Erica’s body.

Erica gave in, lips returning to Lydia’s neck, nuzzling and licking as her hand plucked at Lydia’s nipple. The urge to feel soft, warm hands on naked skin was overwhelming. Lydia only realised she was giving permission, encouraging with soft “yeah” and “yes” and “do it” when she had to stop to wet her dry lips. Erica tugged her blouse low, pulled back the cover of her bra and lowered her mouth, wet, hot and urgent. Lydia knew she was being slutty now, offering more by lowering her shoulders, hand still wound in Erica’s hair keeping her head in place. But the way Erica was riding her thigh, pressing against her, suggesting they weren’t stopping here.

Erica came back up for a kiss, thumb rubbing and pulling at Lydia’s hard nipple as her tongue pushed in. “I want to taste you.” The words were raw, rough. Erica’s low voice was deeper, strained by her own arousal. Lydia nodded, throat too tight to answer despite the bad porn dialogue. It seemed real here. Erica kissed her again before rising up, pulling Lydia’s hands free from her body. She lay them above Lydia’s head on the pillow, pressing them in half in jest. Lydia’s mouth was dry again and she had to swallow as Erica eased back, hands already working at Lydia’s waistband. Lydia raised her hips as Erica pulled her jeans down, panties tangled in them. She felt self-conscious and ridiculous turned on as Erica grabbed her ankles, pushing her legs wide until Erica could lean forward.

For all that Lydia hadn’t quite gone this far, Erica either had, or had read all the right books. Perhaps it was just natural god-given instinct as she kissed along Lydia’s thigh, hand half petting, half reassuring along her hip, holding her down as Erica licked her cunt, tongue sharpened to a point. It jabbed against her clit and the sensation made Lydia buck up. She’d always loved being eaten out. And when Erica flattened her tongue and pressed it hard and fast against her clit, Lydia knew that she wasn’t going to last. Already she could feel her body tightening, her focus narrowing to that one point, that one overwhelming touch. Erica pressed her fingers against Lydia’s hole, nails thankfully blunt as she slid inside, one finger quickly being joined by another. Lydia didn’t know how Erica managed to co-ordinate the quick stabs of her fingers with the smooth roll of her tongue but it pushed Lydia over the edge all too fast, the orgasm punching out of her as she rode Erica’s face hard. Erica didn’t stop, easing Lydia through until it was too much and Lydia let out a sound she knew was more hurt than pleasured moan.

Erica rose back up to her knees, swaying above Lydia, her mouth wet and glistening. She was grinning, reckless and wild, hair utterly wrecked. Erica wiped the back of her hand across her mouth before diving forward and kissing Lydia again. She could taste herself, sharp and fragrant on Erica’s mouth.

They kissed, almost lazily compared to before. Lydia knew she should offer to reciprocate in some form or another and the idea made her stomach swirl in a not altogether unpleasant way. But Erica seemed happy to let her limbs wrap around Lydia and hold her close and just keep kissing.

“You should get dressed. Derek’s about ready to need his bed.” Erica whispered the words, wicked, before sucking at Lydia’s neck again. Lydia sighed a little. She didn’t want to move. She should also make more protests about the fact she was going to look like a vampire had attacked her. Just as well scarves were still in. Lassitude invaded her.

“Derek can use the couch,” she groaned.

Erica laughed – giggled really – at that. “He’s going to start coming along that hallway in a few minutes.”

“You can hear them?” Lydia’s brain whirled. If Erica could hear them, that meant-

“They were too occupied. So was I.” Erica kissed Lydia again, once, quickly. “And next time you want to be occupied…?” Erica was hiding her hesitancy better this time, hip cocked out as she handed over Lydia’s jeans. It felt weird to be getting dressed like this in front of someone but Lydia didn’t really have a case to ask for privacy right now. She dressed quickly, sliding her feet into her mules to disguise the fact her legs were still pleasantly rubbery.

The door swung open as Derek strode through. Stiles ran into his back when he stopped abruptly. Derek didn’t say anything, eyebrows coming close together as he looked meaningfully between Lydia, Erica and his rumpled sheets.

“So, yeah,” Lydia said, turning to Erica with a brilliant smile. From the flare in Derek’s nostrils, she knew he could smell exactly what had gone one. “You should text me. Soon.”

With that, she walked out, headed for her car and put the keys in the ignition. She didn’t turn the key just yet though. Sure enough, her guess was right as her phone chimed in her purse. She pulled it out and read it before leaning across and pushing the passenger door open. Erica slid into the seat and closed the door.

“Give a girl a ride?” Erica hadn’t done anything other than grab her own purse. Her mouth was still wet with Lydia’s slick

Lydia started the car. “I think I can do that.”


End file.
